


Una cita de internet

by noironiric



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Blind Date, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hyungwonho Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, School, changki rise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: A Kihyun no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de ligar por internet. No obstante, había perdido una apuesta con Minhyuk, así que era lo que le tocaba.Con ello no esperaba acabar volviendo al pasado, a sus memorias del colegio. Nunca más haría caso a su amigo.





	1. Chapter 1

A Yoo Kihyun nunca le había atraído la idea de buscar pareja mediante una aplicación del móvil o una web de citas, ni tampoco se atrevía a ello. En primer lugar, no creía que se pudiese encontrar a nadie decente en sitios que estaban inundados de personas que no eran capaces de seducir a alguien de forma normal. La ciencia, el sentido común y la lógica decían que si alguien estaba ahí, era porque no había ser humano que se interesase por ella, y motivos habría para ello. Tampoco le apetecía lidiar con acosadores, pervertidos, señores hablando de “heteroflexibilidad” o diciendo que buscaban un chico gay con el que tener una relación por satisfacer su curiosidad, imbéciles con pretensiones absurdas o que contaban mentiras varias sobre su entidad y con otras cosas que eran el pan de cada día en ese tipo de lugares. También era cierto que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado como para perder el tiempo en crearse un perfil, rellenarlo y conversar con gente. En resumidas cuentas, no le apetecía lo más mínimo. 

Sin embargo, por una travesura del destino tuvo que obligarse a cambiar de opinión y crearse una cuenta. Y ahí estaba él, curioseando la aplicación y rellenando el formulario para inscribirse, todo por culpa de su mejor amigo, quien le había recomendado o extorsionado para hacer eso, según se viese. Este le dijo que sería divertido, que por probar no perdía nada, que si se aburría siempre podía borrarse el perfil y mil argumentos más sobre por qué ligar con completos desconocidos en una página web cualquiera era una excelente idea. Se hubiese negado en rotundo si no hubiese sido porque habían hecho una apuesta y el ganador decidía lo que el perdedor debía llevar a cabo, y como había perdido, debía someterse como habían acordado. Minhyuk ejerció felizmente su total y absoluto poder concedido por la victoria. Kihyun, en cambio, refunfuñó numerosas veces durante el proceso. 

Nunca debió hacer esa apuesta. Todo surgió un día en el trabajo, cuando su mejor amigo bromeó acerca de que no podía estar un día sin quejarse. Kihyun argumentó que no era su culpa que aquello a lo que se dedicaba para cubrir sus necesidades le agobiase y le produjese un tremendo estrés, que su vida familiar hiciese que se tirase de los pelos, que la sentimental fuera inexistente y que no ganase tanto dinero como quisiera, pero que era perfectamente capaz de aguantar un día sin protestar. Y entonces, como un niño de primaria, Minhyuk soltó por su boca un “no hay narices de hacerlo”. Como otro niño de primaria, Kihyun aceptó.   
Los dos se encontraban mirando el móvil del perdedor, contemplando cómo este se descargaba una aplicación para ligar que había escogido previamente Minhyuk, completaba todos los pasos y editaba el perfil. Ambos se pusieron a mirar fotos en la galería y una vez que vieron la adecuada, la pusieron. Cuando tocó redactar la biografía, empezó la discordia. 

-Tienes que poner algo que atraiga a la gente. No sé, di que eres fotógrafo, seguro que eso llama la atención- cada vez que iba a escribir algo, acababa parándose o borrándolo por culpa de que el otro siempre cambiaba de opinión- ¡Ah! Y no pongas datos personales tuyos… Bueno sí, pero solo lo justo y necesario. Ya sabes, tu nombre, tu edad y ya está- cuando estuvo a punto de darle al botón para guardar los cambios, Minhyuk chilló indicándole que no lo hiciera- ¡Se te olvida poner algunas curiosidades de ti! Lo que te gusta y tal ¡Si no lo pones, dudo que la gente te hable durante más de 5 minutos!- Kihyun resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Total, como si quisiera perder tanto tiempo con gente de ahí. El trato era hablar con un par de personas e intentar ligar, y nada más que su amigo se diese cuenta de que no servía, seguramente lo dejase en paz y podría seguir viviendo en paz. Tecleó un par de cosas más, como que su afición principal era la fotografía y que era un fanático de Ghibli y cerró la aplicación cuando configuró esos nuevos ajustes. El otro le reprochó eso, diciendo que no estaba teniendo paciencia y que así no iba a conseguir seducir a ningún chico. 

-Minhyuk, no seas cansino. Si veo que me habla alguien que me interese, le contesto y ya está.

-¡Pero yo quiero pruebas! ¿Cómo sé que no te vas a desinstalar la aplicación una vez que me vaya de aquí?

-Por favor, ten un poco de fe en mí ¿No?

-Ki, llevamos conociéndonos desde hace 5 años por lo menos. Sé cuándo me estás dando largas. Así que yo no me voy hasta que ligues y acordéis tener una cita- Kihyun le replicó, pero recordó lo insistente y dramático que podía llegar a ser si las cosas no salían como él quería, así que pensó que la mejor estrategia sería acabar hacerlo cuanto antes, así se quitaría ese peso de encima rápidamente.

Ambos empezaron a pasar por los perfiles pero o parecían falsos, o no le llamaban la atención o eran personas como las que se había encontrado en otras situaciones. Al cabo de un largo rato buscando, se hartaron de buscar y plantearon cerrar la cuenta. Kihyun olía ya su triunfo, sin embargo, la cosa se torció para él. Un chico al que Minhyuk bautizó como “el mejor espécimen de todos los que habían presenciado en esa página web” comenzó a hablarle y, por primera vez en todo el día, no solo no sintió repulsión hacia él, sino que además lo consideraba totalmente el tipo de su amigo, al menos en cuanto al físico. Ahora tocaba ver si también lo era en cuanto a lo psicológico.

A medida que iban hablando, Minhyuk se iba emocionando más y Kihyun entrando en pánico. Changkyun –así se llamaba el susodicho- vivía, al parecer, por su zona, estudiaba ingeniería, le gustaba el mundo de la animación, Overwatch y prefería a los perros por encima de los gatos. Definitivamente, era el mejor candidato para una cita que pudo encontrar en un sitio como ese. Y lo que comenzó como una breve charla, acabó convirtiéndose en una larga conversación y en planes para el fin de semana. El testigo de todo ello no podía estar más contento y, cuando vio que había conseguido una cita, vio el momento idóneo para marcharse, no sin antes advertirle de que lo mantuviera al tanto. Kihyun fue actualizando a Minhyuk y ambos coincidieron en lo mismo: era posible encontrar chicos monos y agradables en páginas de ese estilo, por muy difícil que resultase al principio.

El día de la cita llegó y Kihyun se autoproclamó como la persona más gafe existente. En las horas previas a su reunión con Changkyun le dio tiempo a quemar con la plancha la camisa que se iba a poner, a romper un par de platos y a manchar sus pantalones favoritos. Llamó a Minhyuk y le habló con el mayor tono de desesperación que había en él, preguntándole si eso era una señal que le enviaban el destino, los dioses, los astros o lo que fuera que hubiese por ahí para que cancelase sus planes y se quedase encerrado en su casa para evitar más tragedias. El otro lo calmó, diciéndole que eran cosas que solían pasar por los nervios y que debía mantenerse positivo, que era mejor que pasasen en ese instante las desgracias y no en plena cena. Siguió replicando, pero su amigo colgó al grito de “no seas cobarde, Yoo Kihyun, no todo puede salir bien a la primera”. 

La hora llegó y él ya se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante, tan puntual como acostumbraba. Pasaron cinco minutos, y Kihyun empezó a entrar en pánico. Pero entonces vio acercarse a Changkyun, a quien le costó reconocer en un principio. La aura que envolvía en persona al chico era totalmente opuesta a la que esperaba y la imagen que transmitía por redes sociales no tenía que ver con la real. Mientras que hablando por estas parecía de un chico pasota y despreocupado, cara a cara era tímido y agradable. No obstante, si algo no había cambiado, desde luego, era que tanto en la realidad como en fotos era increíblemente hermoso. 

Sin embargo, había algo que le escamaba. Cuanto más se fijaba en su forma de hablar y en sus rasgos, más familiar le parecía. Estaba seguro de que lo conocía de algo, pero no era capaz de recordar el porqué. Fue, en un punto de la noche, cuando surgió aquello que le dio la clave. De o momento a otro, salió el tema de la educación y de su vida como estudiantes. Ahí él y su mala suerte volvieron a encontrarse.  
Kihyun poseía una memoria aceptable y también varios defectos. Uno de ellos venía de ser capaz de recordar con perfecto detalle recuerdos de hacía bastantes años, fueran buenos o malos. Sus padres en aquel entonces le riñeron bastante por ser rencoroso, diciéndole siempre que era un vicio terrible que le produciría estragos en un futuro. Es una ley de la naturaleza tener compañeros en primaria con los que no te llevas bien, rivales y hasta enemigos y que esas experiencias se te queden marcadas. Im Changkyun había sido uno de esos niños. Era comprensible que, tras más de 10 años, hubiese olvidado su cara. No obstante, no se olvidaría jamás de las discusiones y peleas de grupos en el patio del colegio y lo humillado que se sentía al perder. Odiaba que el pasado viniese a golpearle de frente e hiciera que se acordarse de aquella parte de sí con la que había luchado y que tanto le avergonzaba, de aquel niño torpe y carente de orgullo que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Intentó evitar el tema, pero también tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de la perspectiva del otro respecto a los recuerdos de la escuela y como la sutileza no era una virtud por la que destacase y ya había bebido un par de copas, fue directo.

-Hay una cosa a la que he estado dando vueltas y si no lo digo, me va a explotar la cabeza. 

-Ay, claro, suéltalo. 

-A lo mejor me equivoco- y rezaba por quedar en ridículo por fallar. Lo prefería mil veces a que realmente fuese la persona a la que estaba a punto de mencionar- pero tú eres Im Changkyun, el mismo Im Changkyun que estaba en mi colegio ¿Verdad?- se pudo notar perfectamente cómo empezó a sudar, tragó saliva y los nervios lo dominaban por completo. Aun así, fue capaz de contestar airosamente. 

-Hola, Kihyun, me alegro de que me recuerdes- ante la respuesta, frunció el ceño. Eso no era una buena señal- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, bastante tiempo. Aunque ojalá muchísimo más- de repente, el ambiente entre ellos dos se tensó. Lo que se suponía que era una cita se había convertido, sin comerlo ni beberlo, en un juicio. Ambos pensaron en huir, pero también que eso era de cobardes y debían resolver aquello como los supuestos adultos que consideraban ser. 

-Sé lo que vas a decir.

-¿Ah, sí? Venga, dilo. No tenía en mi conocimiento que supieras leer mentes. Ojalá también hubieras podido hace unos años- el tono dulce con el que hablaba media hora antes se había esfumado por completo, y ahora se había instalado en su garganta uno replicante y de reproche. Changkyun estaba molesto ante el comentario, pero sobre todo, desanimado.

-Sé que llego muchos años tarde, pero hubo un punto en mi vida en el que me dio por pensar en lo estúpido que había sido en ese entonces y las cosas tan feas que hacía, así que decidí que era hora de cambiar, y créeme, me he esforzado bastante- Kihyun iba a darle la razón en lo primero que dijo, a echarle en cara todo lo que pasó y a reñirle, pero se contuvo. Primero quería escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir y una vez que lo hiciera, ya decidiría qué hacer- Mereces una disculpa en condiciones y no me iba a ir sin dártela. Y sinceramente, sentí que con esto me estaba aprovechando de ti al obligarte a recordar una experiencia que podía ser desagradable para ti, y sé que no estoy en la disposición de pedirte nada y si no quieres volver a verme nunca más lo respetaré, pero sentía que era mi deber decirte todo esto- no quería mirar, así que perdió su mirada en la copa de vino. No obstante, la imagen de Changkyun lo perseguía hasta el más recóndito lugar de su mente- Lo siento.

El cerebro de Kihyun había dejado de ser un tejido nervioso para convertirse en un tremendo caos y una ola de sentimientos contradictorios y mezclados entre sí inundó su ser. Quería irse, pero permanecer allí. Rechazar sus disculpas, pero también aceptarlas. No volver a hablarle más, pero quedarse horas y horas hablando con él. En su interior se había iniciado una batalla entre lo justo y lo que a él le apetecía. Así que hizo lo que pensó que era más lógico, pedir explicaciones.

-¿Por qué seguiste hablándome si sabías quién era?- Kihyun pensó que aquello había sido precipitado, pero necesitaba respuestas- Quiero decir, ambos nos odiábamos en el colegio, no es ningún misterio. Dime- la exasperación en su tono turbó a Changkyun. Ojos cargados de rabia y un deje de tristeza se posaron en él- ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo?

-No te voy a mentir, cuando empecé a hablar contigo no pensé que realmente fueras tú- hubo muchos momentos en los que quiso abrir la boca y quejarse, reñirle por mentir. Pero tampoco tenía pruebas y sabía que no era buena idea- Quiero decir ¡Hay muchos chicos que se llaman Kihyun, no iba a tener tanta puntería! Además, cuando vi tus fotos, no te reconocí del todo. Pensé que tu cara se me parecía a la de alguien, pero no fui capaz de relacionar datos mientras hablaba contigo. Han pasado muchos años, compréndeme- Kihyun estuvo a punto de musitar algo, pero solo asintió y permitió que Changkyun continuase- Fue cuando te vi en persona, cuando oí tu ceceo, cuando supe quién eras. Y no me parecía bien irme en tu cara diciendo “oye, acabo de caer en la cuenta de que tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace milenios y nos llevábamos mal en primaria”, cuando a lo mejor tú lo habías olvidado por completo y seguramente los dos hayamos cambiado. Además, como ya he dicho, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para disculparme si recordabas quién era. 

-Vaya- eso, tan solo eso, fue lo único que fue capaz de articular tras aquello que le dijo Changkyun ¿Cómo alguien pasaba de solo saber berrear y usar los puños a expresarse tan bien y con tanta lógica y ser tan decente? Suponía que habría llevado una digna adolescencia una vez que sus caminos se separaron. Habían pasado por lo menos diez años de aquello, era totalmente natural que las personas evolucionasen y no que se quedasen estacadas en el pasado como él había hecho.

-He sido muy brusco, lo siento. Siento que te estoy incomodando, así que lo mejor será que me vaya- hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Kihyun, alzando la voz, le pidió que no lo hiciera. 

-No, no lo has sido. Y no eres tú el que me incomoda, sino la situación en sí- en la cara de Changkyun se podía percibir la preocupación por haber cometido un enorme fallo al quedar con él, viéndosele claramente violentado por todo ello. No obstante, darse a la fuga sin dar explicaciones era un acto de cobardía al que no podía recurrir. Así que, como la persona madura que era, permanecería ahí y escucharía todo lo que Kihyun tuviese que decir- Ninguno de los dos éramos ángeles en aquel entonces y tengo que admitir que también tuve comportamientos bastante desagradables. Dejémoslo todo en el pasado ¿Vale? Esta sensación es súper extraña y he venido a pasar una noche agradable. 

-La verdad es que es lo mejor, sí. Aunque también es curioso, no todos los días tienes una cita con el que fue antaño tu rival en el colegio- Changkyun se dio cuenta de lo absurdo y obvio que era lo que había salido por sus labios. Este también había bebido alguna que otra copa y no era capaz de controlar su lengua- vale, todo esto es surrealista- ambos rieron, pero a continuación se creó un silencio bochornoso, hasta que finalmente Kihyun se decantó por romper el hielo. Cualquier cosa era mejor a permanecer de aquella manera. 

\- No vuelvo a buscar pareja por internet en mi vida.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo has tomado esa decisión?- por primera vez en la noche, sabía responder algo con certeza. No tenía la más mínima intención de ligar de forma seria, y menos aún de tener pareja, sino que su mejor amigo le había ordenado hacerlo. Definitivamente necesitaba nuevos amigos- No sé, mírate, debes de tener a muchas personas detrás de ti.  
Si Kihyun había recuperado parte de su confianza y seguridad en sí mismo, ese halago le había pillado completamente desprevenido y lo había dejado noqueado. No sabía si creérselo o mandarlo a la reverenda mierda. 

-¡No me lances la caña!- su rostro se enrojeció por la vergüenza y Changkyun empezó a negarlo entre risotadas. 

-No estaba haciéndolo, solo señalaba hechos reales. 

-¡Mentiroso!- Kihyun estaba azarado, bien por las supuestas creencias de Changkyun, bien por expresarlas. Sin embargo, también le hacía gracia, así que estaba bien con ello- y odio las citas a ciegas, que conste. Pero hice una apuesta con mi mejor amigo, perdí, me obligó a darme de alta en una dichosa aplicación y bueno, ya sabes el resto - apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Era una de las situaciones más absurdas que le había tocado vivir- No sé ni por qué te estoy contando todo esto, olvídalo. 

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo estoy en las mismas. Te acuerdas de Jooheon ¿Verdad?- asintió ¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de uno de los mayores gamberros a los que había tenido el gusto o la desgracia de conocer? No podía creer que alguien como él pudiese mantener una amistad por tanto tiempo- pues me insistió una y otra vez en que lo hiciera. Y mira, es el mejor amigo del mundo, pero puede ser el hombre más pesado del universo- al decir esto, la incredulidad se mostró en los rasgos de Kihyun- no me mires así, es cierto. Tiene sus cosas pero es buen tío.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Nuestra relación en el colegio no era precisamente la más agradable y además no nos vemos desde hace años, es normal que todo esto me pille por sorpresa. 

-¿Y ahora?- una sonrisa burlesca se depositó en sus labios de Changkyun y unos ojos juiciosos lo observaban. No obstante, eso no le iba a hacer retractarse- Has usado pasado ¿Puede ser que me hayas perdonado? 

-No me des motivos para que use el presente, Im Changkyun, no me des motivos. 

-Solo bromeaba- Kihyun debía admitir que, pese a ser una rara vivencia, se estaba divirtiendo. También era cierto que el haber bebido un par de copas cuando el alcohol hacía que estuviese de mejor humor y notase la lengua más suelta. Aunque a su vez sentía que estaba traicionando a su yo del pasado y que no debía confiar de manera tan veloz en alguien porque se hubiese disculpado, aunque hubiera sido bastante maduro y se lo hubiera ganado ya con sus palabras- A lo que iba, Jooheon siempre se preocupa mucho por mí y me dice muy a menudo que debo probar cosas nuevas, conocer a más gente… Y yo lo aprecio, de verdad, pero no me siento del todo seguro con ello. 

-Vamos, como Minhyuk. Él me dice lo mismo, pero entre el trabajo y lo demás no doy más de mí- Changkyun dudó por un momento, pero luego supuso que Kihyun se refería a su mejor amigo- y parece que no se cree que esté bien sin pareja. A este paso voy a tener que fingir que tengo novio o algo para que deje el tema ya- la consternación en la cara de Changkyun ante el comentario hizo que Kihyun intentase excusarse- era broma, obviamente no voy a hacerlo ¿Te imaginas? 

-Pienso que no debería presionarte- a Kihyun, sin quererlo él, se le iluminó la mirada ¿Dónde había quedado ese mocoso sin modales con el que se peleaba en la puerta del colegio junto a sus amigos?- Si tú estás bien así, es lo que importa- mientras oía a Changkyun hablar, perdió su vista en el universo. Hablar de su propia vida sentimental con una persona a la que no veía desde hacía 10 años y con la que nunca tuvo tal confianza le producía vértigo. Pero había algo en el otro chico que le producía paz y le hacía sentirse tranquilo. De todas formas ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa información? 

Entre una cosa y otra acabaron hablando hasta las dos de la mañana sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Lo que empezó siendo una experiencia agridulce, acabó más agradablemente de lo que pensaban ambos. Al fin y al cabo, las personas maduraban y era bueno dar segundas oportunidades ¿No?


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun recordó muchas cosas los días posteriores a la cita de sus tiempos de estudiante. Pensaba en aquellas clases de pupitres gastados por el uso y los mensajes grabados con bolígrafos o punzones por los alumnos, las grandes ventanas que iluminaban las aulas y una pizarra siempre llena de apuntes o dibujos de temática infantil y bromista, en lo atestadas que estas estaban siempre. Tampoco olvidaba su uniforme planchado, que acababa sucio como si hubiese al final del día, ni de lo poco que le gustaba llevarlo puesto todos los días. Llevar chándal era infinitamente mejor para él.

Se acordaba de sus amigos de aquel entonces, de algunos profesores, de las asignaturas que le agradaban y también de las que odiaba. De las actividades extraescolares, de los recreos, de los juegos, de Changkyun. 

Sabía que él cometía, al igual que otra persona cualquiera, errores. Era, de hecho, algo innato en la humanidad y un sistema para aprender. Además, Kihyun creía firmemente en que el ser humano era el único que se tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra y él lo comprobó en sus propias carnes. La primera se produjo cuando pensó que a lo mejor ni él ni sus amigos eran tan idiotas, sino que las influencias eran horribles y que la ley que dicta que el más fuerte somete a los demás y quien se ponga en contra de este sufriría las consecuencias había hecho mella en ellos. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta de que su grupo estaba lleno de soberanos imbéciles y no merecía la pena perder el tiempo intentando llevarse aceptablemente bien con ellos. La segunda vez, cuando no se fue una vez que hablaron todo lo que era necesario y se pidieron las debidas disculpas. 

Fue una imprudencia haber bebido un par de copas durante la cita, así como permanecer allí horas y horas conversando sobre lo que había hecho en los años anteriores, ser benévolo con él. No podía cambiar el pasado, fuera lejano o reciente, así que se debía conformar con seguir adelante y evitar pensar en aquello, pero tampoco sabía si dejar de lado todo aquello había sido buena idea. Aunque era cierto que en parte no estaba del todo arrepentido por ello, sino que tenía curiosidad por el Changkyun actual y se alegraba de ver que había encontrado una versión mucho más madura y aceptable que la anterior. Sin embargo, aquello había sido una primera impresión y quería ver si realmente había cambiado tanto en aquellos años, asegurarse de ello. Sentimientos encontrados batallaban entre sí y solo se le ocurrió una simple solución: hablar con alguien que le pudiera aconsejar bien. Y ese era, de una forma u otra, Minhyuk. 

Su mejor amigo no solo no tardó en contestar a sus mensajes, sino que en cuestión de tiempo, se presentó en su casa para tratar el tema con más calma. Kihyun le contó con detalles cómo fue la cita con su compañero del colegio y el otro iba cambiando de cara a medida que escuchaba la historia, pasando por el asombro, la emoción y la decepción. 

-Ki ¡Esto puede ser una oportunidad del destino!- Minhyuk determinó que tenía que ser eso y no se negaba a creer otra cosa. 

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó quejosamente su amigo de forma retórica, no queriendo saber realmente a lo que se refería con esa “oportunidad del destino”

-Lo que quiero decir con esto es que el hecho de que Changkyun haya aparecido en tu vida de nuevo tras tantos años puede significar algo… Ese algo lo puedes interpretar como quieras, claro- aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que solo cabía una interpretación determinada, sobre todo viniendo de la persona que hizo tal comentario. 

-Sí, que tengo mala suerte, que saber hacerse fotos puede cambiar a una persona por completo y que no debo confiar en aplicaciones para ligar- refunfuñó algo más, pero no alcanzó los oídos de Minhyuk. 

-No seas tan cabezota. Tengo la corazonada de que ha cambiado en estos años- Kihyun estaba preparado para llevarle la contraria, pero el otro no le dejó hacerlo- No lo conozco más allá de lo que tú me has contado, así que no puedo juzgarlo en condiciones, pero no me da mala espina ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? –ante esta pregunta, este afirmó y el otro sonrió, sabiendo que el otro parecía más tranquilo- Tampoco tienes que hacerte su mejor amigo ni mucho menos, además de tenerme a mí ya para cumplir esa labor. Pero si lo habéis solucionado todo y te parece que ha madurado ¿Por qué no volver a hablar con él? Aunque claro está, es tu decisión. Si no te sientes cómodo con él puedes directamente ignorarle y borrar su número de teléfono.

-Menos mal que me has dicho que podía interpretarlo como quisiera- su amigo lo golpeó por el comentario, haciendo que se riese. No obstante, lo que dijo Minhyuk le parecía sorprendentemente razonable en comparación a las ideas que rozaban el surrealismo y que acostumbraba a oír de su boca. Aunque aún seguía sin estar del todo conforme al residir en él la sospecha de que fuese una broma por parte de su antiguo compañero del colegio- El problema no es que no quiera hablarle, sino que me ha pillado completamente por sorpresa y no termino de creerme todo esto ¿Y qué si solo lo está haciendo para reírse de mí o porque está aburrido?

-Entiendo que puedas tener miedo, pero ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para no haber dejado de ser un imbécil, así que no, no creo que sus fines sean malos. En caso de sí lo sean, se arrepentirá para el resto de su vida, te lo prometo. Ahora lo mucho que puedes hacer es dejarlo estar y ya. Si te habla, bien, y si no, también. No le des tantas vueltas, es peor.   
Ante todo pronóstico, Kihyun hizo caso al consejo de su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, era lo más cercano al sentido común de todo lo que hubiera podido decir a lo largo de su vida Lee Minhyuk. No dejó de hablar con Changkyun enteramente, sino que mantenían conversaciones breves muy de vez en cuando, en el límite justo para no pasarse con las confianzas ni sentirse incómodos ninguno de los dos.   
Pasaron los días y todo volvió a su curso normal. Kihyun había asumido la reaparición de Changkyun en su vida y podía decir que estaba bien con ello. Comenzaron a seguirse en redes sociales y en ocasiones debatían sobre música y películas o hablaban de otros temas, aunque con menos frecuencia. Eran conocidos y, como tales, veían fluir la vida del otro a través de conversaciones y comentarios sueltos, banales, triviales. Poco a poco, esa reunión se quedó en una experiencia que parecía lejana y entraron en una extraña cotidianeidad de charlar por chats. Tras lo sucedido, Minhyuk no volvió a insistirle más a Kihyun en que tuviera citas, aunque bromease sobre ello, ni Changkyun le mencionó nada relacionado con lo sucedido semanas atrás. 

Pero el destino es caprichoso, azaroso. Y si existía la personificación de tal, no estaba en sus planes que esa historia quedase en tales circunstancias, sino que había decidido, por medio de Hyunwoo, amigo cercano de Kihyun que conoció a través de su trabajo, que todo cambiase. En el periodo de descanso entre turnos en la oficina, en un día de mediados de junio, su compañero comentó que se aproximaba su cumpleaños y, por tanto, una celebración a la que él estaba obviamente invitado. A lo largo de la conversación concretaron pequeños detalles típicos que se solían dar cuando se hablaba de la organización de una fiesta y también avisar a Minhyuk para que viniese, quien se alegraría bastante al enterarse. No era nuevo ni desconocido para el invitado la atracción que sentía su mejor amigo por el cumplía años, así como el interés que solía mostrar Hyunwoo cuando Kihyun hablaba del otro. Pero entre que uno era terriblemente despistado y el otro se frustraba al creer que no le correspondía, vivían sin ser conscientes de los sentimientos ajenos y eso le estresaba. El amor atontaba a las personas, sin duda alguna. Hablando de amor, también su compañero le dijo que vendrían Hyungwon y Hoseok, a los que hacía tiempo que no veía por incompatibilidad de horarios. Ellos dos habían conectado desde que se conocieron, y tras un tiempo de muchos tira y afloja y confusión, acabaron dándose cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Que empezaran a salir fue cuestión de tiempo. Las vueltas que la vida podía llegar a dar y lo afortunado que podía llegar a ser alguien fascinaban a Kihyun. Él también deseaba poder tener cosas buenas y no tantas sorpresas peliagudas ni altibajos. 

Sorpresas. Los seres humanos las reciben en numerosas ocasiones desde que nacen hasta que mueren. Algunas son magníficas y hace que se tengan recuerdos hermosos de estas para siempre. Otras, son horribles y el mal que pueden causar en quienes las sufran tienen un mayor impacto negativo. Descubrir que tanto Changkyun como Jooheon eran amigos de Hyunwoo era algo imposible de catalogar para Kihyun. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en buscar la cámara oculta, pero el cumpleañero no era una persona bromista. Lo segundo, resignarse y aceptar que su sino había decidido meter de golpe a sus compañeros del colegio de nuevo en su día a día. Cuando las personas decían que las acciones que tomaban a lo largo de su vida eran como boomerangs que, una vez lanzados, podían volver, no se equivocaban. Pero semanas atrás estaba convencido de que eso no le ocurriría, o no tan a largo plazo como en su caso. 

Recordaba su pasado lo suficientemente bien, tanto lo que hacía bien como en lo que fallaba, como para notar el nacimiento de una presión en su pecho y en su estómago. Los nervios y el remordimiento de un pasado que había vuelto a él lo estaban mordisqueando por dentro. Aún no habían llegado a devorarlo, pero si los demás decidían presionar en sus puntos débiles de forma aunque fuera mínimamente certera, Kihyun acabaría escondiéndose en cualquier sitio para llorar. No había sido una persona ejemplar ni se sentía orgulloso de su pasado. Ser una persona que superaba el promedio de la clase no lo hacía mejor, menos aún andar con aires de grandeza y con la cabeza inflada por el elitismo que le había sido inculcado desde pequeño. Pero en ese entonces era un brillante descerebrado que creía que tener las notas más altas y los otros dos el título de los macarras oficiales del colegio le daba permiso para mofarse de ellos, y estos a agredirles por tales ataques. Ahí comenzaron sus discusiones, sus indirectas, los rumores y, finalmente, las peleas en el recreo y a la hora de la salida. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, le avergonzaba. Al menos le quedaba la tranquilidad de que habían cambiado por la sensación que le transmitió Changkyun las veces que habló con él. 

Además, existía un refrán que narraba que si una persona era amiga de Son Hyunwoo, era digna de confianza. El criterio de su compañero de trabajo y amigo a la hora de relacionarse era infalible. Se codeaba con personas buenas y con las que no terminaba de congeniar mantenía una cordial distancia, no llegando a tener nunca enemigos ni rivales. Y si él consideraba que su amistad con ellos era agradable, eso significaba que habían cambiado abismalmente desde el colegio y que Kihyun podía relajarse. 

El primer contacto con Jooheon tras tantos años fue chocante, no porque fuese desagradable, sino por todo lo contrario. La calma y dulzura en el rostro de su antiguo compañero del colegio –no sabía si reales o fingidas- le sorprendió gratamente, aunque eso dio lugar a que más dudas surgiesen en él y tuviese la imperiosa necesidad de interrogarle acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Posteriormente lo hizo y descubrió que Jooheon había mantenido esa aura de pillastre que le acompañaba desde joven pero a su vez se había enderezado y aprendido modales. El pasado era algo que quedaba remotamente para él y Kihyun no podía estar más aliviado por ello. La gente maduraba, al fin y al cabo. 

Luego estaba Changkyun. Volver a verlo en persona le provocó sentimientos contradictorios, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo fue la primera vez que se reencontró con él. Estaba incómodo y feliz al mismo tiempo y su mente había decidido que no pudiera decir nada al principio, pero a medida que avanzaba el día, más se consideraba capaz de dirigirse al otro y hablarle. Ambos estaban en la misma situación.   
Kihyun se enteró de que Hyunwoo conocía a los que habían sido sus compañeros en el colegio mientras estaban de alumnos internos en el mismo departamento en la universidad, una actividad dirigida a todos los cursos y acabó por tenerles apego. Entonces, sin comerlo ni beberlo, salió a la superficie la pregunta que tres de los presentes habían evitado en mayor o menor medida. No obstante, por fortuna consiguieron mostrar su enemistad del colegio como un vago recuerdo del pasado que había sido abandonado hacía años. Los demás presentes no hicieron comentarios y se conformaron con eso, por lo que los protagonistas de aquella historia respiraron aliviados. 

La velada resultó finalmente encantadora para todos. Fue solo un almuerzo, pero tanto Kihyun como Changkyun pudieron tener más contacto y hablar más a partir de ello. En un inicio fueron unas charlas esporádicas por chat, pero poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en paseos espontáneos, tardes en la cafetería y quedadas improvisadas en el piso de uno de los dos para ver películas. Entonces realizó muchas cosas. Una de ellas, lo grave y al mismo tiempo suave que se había vuelto su voz en aquellos años. Otra, su serenidad y madurez incluso en las peores situaciones. También se fijó en que parte de su personalidad bromista y juguetona permanecieron en él, y salía a la superficie más a menudo de lo que el más joven quería admitir. Poco a poco fueron dejando atrás los días de la infancia para ser personas completamente adultas y que tenían una bonita relación de amistad. 

Era una amistad, independientemente de sus sentimientos y de que Minhyuk lo chinchase a diario con que hacían una pareja ideal y que gracias a él sonreía más a menudo. También era cierto que Minhyuk decía a veces demasiadas cosas y era su culpa que empezase a pensar de más en que estaba cada vez más cómodo juntándose con él a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones lo hiciese enrojecer de la vergüenza con sus tonterías y halagos, en que acurrucarse con su antiguo compañero del colegio era una sensación muy cálida y que era muy poco común que ataques de amor y dulzura se apoderasen de él por charlar con un simple amigo. Kihyun se sentía cada vez más atraído por él y era totalmente consciente de ello, aunque quisiera negarse a ello. 

Sabía que no le hacía ningún mal enamorarse, siempre y cuando no llegase a realizar acciones extrañas impulsadas por pensamientos imprudentes. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que su perspicacia le estuviese fallando y Changkyun no hubiese cambiado nunca, sino que todo aquello fuera un engaño, una forma cruel del destino de reírse de él, o que, aunque fuese real, que la duda constante de si era todo real turbase el magnífico estado en el que se encontraban en ese entonces. También cabía la posibilidad de que no se diesen ninguno de los dos casos y que Changkyun lo considerase un amigo. Pero fuera lo que fuese, pensaba que debía evitar comerse la cabeza así y dejar que todo fluyese como tuviese que hacerlo. Si su amigo mentía, se delataría él mismo, y si no era así, lo aceptaría en su vida por completo con los brazos abiertos.   
Y por algún pensamiento que ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender empezó a buscar fallos, cosas que no estuvieran bien en sus acciones, en lo que decía, en su propio ser. Esperaba que de un momento a otro saltara una persona diciendo “¡Esto es una cámara oculta!” y acto seguido, otras muchas riéndose de él, o que le ocurriese una desgracia causada por Changkyun. En ocasiones intentó provocar una reacción por parte del otro para que reaccionara, pero no obtenía resultado alguno. Ahí fue cuando Minhyuk y Hyunwoo le pararon los pies. 

-Kihyun, ya está bien. Comprendemos que estés asustado, pero no tienes nada que temer de él.

-De verdad, confía en nosotros ¡Es un buen chaval!

Kihyun lo sabía ¡Claro que lo hacía! Changkyun lo había demostrado en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que lo puso a prueba incluso sin él saber nada. Pero aun haciéndolo, aun queriendo abrirse, le costaba bastante relajarse. Se había empeñado tanto en creer en su mala suerte, en que todo le saldría mal como solía ocurrir, que no era capaz de pensar que las cosas le podrían ir bien o que Changkyun no tenía malas intenciones. Y cuando pensaba que podía dejar esos pensamientos de lado, la ansiedad y la culpabilidad se apoderaban de él. 

-Ya, pero…

-No hay peros que valgan ¿Crees que no hemos visto lo que estás haciendo? No está bien.

-Min, tampoco presiones a Kihyun- Minhyuk asintió y agachó la cabeza, apenado porque sus intenciones habían sido malinterpretadas. Lo único que quería era que ni su amigo sufriese por algo que podía solucionarse de manera sencilla ni que otras personas fueran afectadas negativamente por esto, más si eran inocentes. En un pasado, lo habría hecho porque no querer que su amigo se sintiese solo al no estar con nadie, pero posteriormente recapacitó y llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba bien atosigar a las personas a las que quería para que tuviesen pareja y que podían estar igual de bien solos que con una relación siempre y cuando estuviesen preparados para ello. Se disculpó y decidió no hacer más comentarios. Hyunwoo se volvió hacia Kihyun y continuó hablándole- lo que intentamos decir con todo esto es que te recomendamos que le des una oportunidad. No vamos a obligarte a nada, al fin y al cabo, es tu decisión. Pero pienso que debías saber que ha cambiado bastante desde que lo conociste, y no estoy diciendo todo esto porque sea mi amigo o porque lo aprecie, sino porque tanto tú como él os estáis haciendo daño con esta actitud cuando podríais estar bien. Aunque claro está, vuelvo a decir que eres tú quien decide.   
Hyunwoo solía ser una persona parca en palabras, por lo que el hecho de que dijese tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo le impactó. Nunca lo había oído hablar tanto desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos y posteriormente se hicieran amigos. Todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron por la boca de su compañero se fijaron en su cabeza y le hicieron pensar en su comportamiento. Llevaban razón, no podía seguir con esa actitud, por muy difícil que le pareciera cambiarla. 

Y lo primero que debía hacer era bajar la guardia y dejar de estar a la defensiva con Changkyun, quererle sin ponerle más pruebas ni ponérselas a sí mismo. Hablar con él de todo lo que le preocupaba y, si era posible, de sus sentimientos respecto a este, por mucho miedo que le produjese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en subir capítulos nuevos. He estado bastante liada con varias cosas que han acontecido en mi vida en estas semanas, pero os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Supongo que el próximo será ya el último, por lo que espero que os esté gustando mucho. Si es así, los kudos y los comentarios se agradecerían bastante. 
> 
> Próximamente traeré más proyectos, sobre todo una vez que acabe los exámenes.   
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun lo intentó, pero numerosos inconvenientes le impidieron hacer lo que tenía en mente, por lo que tuvo que descartar la opción de hablar con Changkyun acerca de sus sentimientos hasta que llegase un mejor instante para ello. Como era propio en él, siempre anteponía cualquier circunstancia que se diese a su bienestar físico y psicológico, cosa que, al fin y al cabo, acababa pasando factura siempre en el momento menos adecuado. El trabajo se volvió más intenso y requería más atención por su parte, lo que hizo que su tiempo para quedar con amigos y descansar se redujera drásticamente. Las pocas horas que le quedaban libres una vez que daba fin a su apretada agenda diaria, las dedicaba exclusivamente a hacer tareas del hogar o, sobre todo, a dormir. Intentó hacer planes para quedar con sus amigos, pero tanto la incompatibilidad de horarios como el agotamiento que reinaba en él fueron grandes inconvenientes y las causas que propiciaron que en aquellas semanas el contacto con su círculo fuera escaso o nulo.  
No tener tiempo para relajarse mínimamente no le hizo ningún bien. El estrés que llevaba sobre su espalda por la acumulación de actividades relacionadas con su ocupación y que nunca terminaba por exteriorizar para no preocupar a nadie aniquiló por completo sus energías físicas y mentales. Además, fustigarse por aplazar indefinidamente su conversación con Changkyun en vez de hacer frente a sus miedos no le hizo sentir mejor. Y cuando parecía que había visto la luz al final del camino y creyó que podría abandonar durante una época esos terribles momentos de agobio intenso y la culpabilidad por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para resolver sus propios problemas, más dificultades acudieron a su vida. 

Minhyuk era una persona por lo general alegre y optimista, o más bien era la imagen que quería mostrar al mundo. En cambio, una vez que se le conocía enteramente, se podía ver que esa realidad no era tan cierta como parecía. Sabía que su mejor amigo era alguien con tendencia a usar la dramatización y el humor como método de huida de sus preocupaciones, mientras que para él lo más efectivo era gritar. Y también sabía que cuando llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándolas, la ansiedad que le provocaba no conocer si su forma de actuar era la correcta lo inundaba en la mayor de las miserias. Eran diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales que descubrir lo que le sucedía y empatizar con él no le producía ni la menor dificultad. 

Había algo que no dejaba vivir a su amigo, era consciente de ello. Intentó averiguar qué era, pero Minhyuk no quiso hablar de ello en un principio, excusándose en que era una tontería y tarde o temprano dejaría de molestarle. El hecho de que no le contase a su mejor amigo aquello que le incordiaba, ya le causaba resquemor y pensaba que algo no iba bien. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser un asunto que hiciera que creyera que había actuado mal y ello le causaba miles de arrepentimientos. Un día cualquiera, habló. 

Le dijo que se sentía la peor persona del mundo, que era un egoísta y mil comentarios más insultándose a sí mismo. Kihyun intentó parar su discurso de autodestrucción, pero Minhyuk no era alguien fácil de detener, y menos cuando se embalaba y las chacras negativas se apoderaban de todo su ser. Tras indicar en numerosas ocasiones que lo que hacía y sentía estaba mal, soltó la bomba. Su amigo sabía que estaba enamorado de Hyunwoo, pero no que también lo estaba de Jooheon. Al principio preguntó que si había algún problema más allá, pero luego descubrió que eso era lo que lo perturbaba y no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Minhyuk había estado enamorado de Hyunwoo desde hacía bastante tiempo, de todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, y le había sido asegurado que este correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero, de un momento para otro, apareció Jooheon, con quien conectó desde el primer instante y con el que el amor y el cariño surgieron rápidamente. Hyunwoo y Jooheon eran personas bastante diferentes, pero a la vez encajaban tan bien con él que no era capaz de tomar una decisión. Si escogía entre uno de los dos, sentía que estaría perdiéndose cosas de la persona a la que descartase, pero tampoco veía correcto salir con los dos a la vez, porque creía que estaría fallando al otro y además sería una situación incómoda y abrumadora para los tres. Si no se le hubieran declarado los dos, no conociendo los sentimientos del otro, todo aquello sería infinitamente más fácil. Ambos eran dulces de forma opuesta, una madura y otra infantil, pero a Minhyuk le gustaban ambas maneras. En Hyunwoo encontraba seguridad, en Jooheon, un vaivén de emociones. Y los dos conseguían que su adrenalina estuviera disparada por las nubes y, ante todo, que él fuera feliz. Si a Kihyun se le hubiese planteado esa situación tiempo atrás, se hubiese decantado sin dudar por Hyunwoo, pero desde que Jooheon y Changkyun entraron de nuevo en su vida y vio en las personas en las que se habían convertido, le hizo tener que replantearse todo. Además, ver los ojos brillantes de su amigo mientras hablaba de los dos, le confirmaba lo enamorado que estaba de ellos. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba conforme con una relación de tres, bien por celos, por inseguridad o porque no fuese capaz de tener un vínculo de ese estilo con más de una persona. 

Kihyun quería ayudar a Minhyuk, pero no sabía qué aconsejarle, porque si él estuviera en la misma situación, tampoco sabría por qué vía tomar o qué opción elegir, si tuviera que hacerlo. Lo mucho que pudo decirle es que le ofrecería todo el apoyo del mundo, hiciera lo que hiciera, y que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era hablar con ellos dos sobre lo que sucedía, con la suerte de que ambos estuvieran bien con experimentar el tener una relación abierta o que le diesen tiempo y espacio para pensar si lo mejor era una de una persona en vez de dos. En el peor de los casos, ellos se alejarían de él, pero conociéndolos, sabían que no serían capaces de ello, sino que seguirían adelante manteniendo su amistad. Al final se sentaron y conversaron sobre el tema. Tardaron un par de semanas en tomar la decisión, pero una vez que lo hicieron, se sintieron bien con ellos mismos y entre sí. Les parecía bien llevar la relación de ellos tres a ese punto, aunque al mismo tiempo tenían inseguridades, por lo que optaron por reflexionar en vez de tomar una determinación de forma precipitada y fuese errónea y hasta dañina, sobre todo porque ninguno de los tres había estado en una anteriormente. Pensaron en probarlo durante un tiempo y, si iba mal, dejarlo para evitar dolores y heridas irreparables. Por suerte para los tres, fue una de las mejores ideas que habían podido tener. A veces hubo dificultades, pero sus personalidades se complementaban y por ello, podían ver los problemas desde diferentes puntos de vista y resolverlos de forma más sencilla. Estaban muy contentos con su relación y eso le alegraba a Kihyun y a su vez, le hacía desear poder estar igual de feliz con otra persona. A veces los tres agravaban su situación al protagonizar momentos, como los denominaría Kihyun, demasiado cursis para aguantarlos sobrio. Conocía a Minhyuk y sabía lo meloso y pegajoso que podía llegar a ser, pero no que Hyunwoo y Jooheon tenían esa faceta también. 

Minhyuk había logrado arreglar sus problemas. En cambio, Kihyun había ido a peor. No solo estaba agotado y con un terrible cargamento de frustraciones, sino que ya se había empezado a reflejar por completo en sus actos y en su físico. El estrés y la preocupación le habían hecho adelgazar y su mal humor se había agravado. Y como suele pasar cuando el mecanismo de una persona se ha convertido en una bomba a punto de estallar, lo hizo en el peor momento posible para él. Echaba de menos a Changkyun, con toda su alma y más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Quería verle y confesarle lo que tanto tiempo había rondado su cabeza. El destino pensó que era hora de ello, o eso parecía en un primer instante. 

Vio a Changkyun en una cafetería, acompañado de Jooheon. Debió irse a casa y luego haberle enviado un mensaje diciendo que lo había visto, pero se acercó. Primero se escondió, quería sorprenderle y sentarse con ellos y después, aprovechar para hablar con él. Pero mientras estaba oculto de las vistas de ellos dos, oyó una cosa que hirió hasta el último pedazo de su corazón. Ambos estaban hablando de la época en la que eran estudiantes y, cómo no, tarde o temprano salió Kihyun en la conversación. No le hubiese molestado que hubiese insultado a quien fue en el pasado, pero Changkyun decidió decir algo de lo que llevaba huyendo mucho tiempo, dijo que Kihyun seguía igual que en el colegio. Para aquel que no hubiese intentado deshacerse de su pasado no habría sido ofensivo, pero él había luchado bastante por mejorar y, que alguien pensase que seguía igual le dolía. 

Quería irse del lugar pasando desapercibido, pero sus amigos percibieron su presencia y lo llamaron. Podría haber actuado con normalidad, acercarse, saludar y decir que se tenía que ir, pero se saltó todos los pasos anteriores e, indignado y girando la cabeza para no mirarles, se marchó. Changkyun intentó alcanzarlo, pero cuando salió de aquel lugar, ya no lo encontró. Este intentó localizarle, le envió un par de mensajes y le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. No insistió durante unos días, sabiendo que si no contestaba era porque no se encontraba con ánimos para ello y lo último que quería era agobiarle, suponiendo que estaba molesto con él por algún motivo que desconocía. Kihyun seguía molesto. Quiso contestarle, pero era plenamente consciente de que no era la mejor idea, que si lo hacía, soltaría toda su ira contenida y las cosas se pondrían peor. 

Por una parte, se sentía engañado. El hecho de que hubiera dicho eso significaba que para él todo eso era una broma y lo seguía viendo exactamente igual que hacía años, y eso no era una buena señal. Por otra, no sabía de qué iba concretamente la conversación, motivo por el que había podido juzgar erróneamente y, si así era, la vergüenza devoraría su ser. Pasó una semana completa hasta que su compañero del colegio volvió a hablarle. En un principio, estuvo a punto de no contestar e ignorar sus mensajes, aunque también consideraba que seguir esa vía era inmaduro y que debía hacer frente a sus dudas y miedos de una vez por todas. Le pidió quedar, el otro aceptó. Estaba preocupado por el estado del otro y además quería confirmar sus sospechas. 

Kihyun estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No le quedaban uñas que morder y muchos sentimientos se habían acumulado en su pecho, yendo desde el enfado hasta la incertidumbre pasando por el desasosiego y el miedo a haberse equivocado en algún punto de sus decisiones. En cambio, cuando lo vio entrar, no mostró ni el mínimo ápice de estos. Solo observó cómo cerraba la puerta de la cafetería en la que lo había citado, cómo se aproximaba con paso acelerado y cómo se sentaba en la silla situada enfrente a la suya, únicamente separándolos la pequeña mesa de café, aunque psicológicamente los separasen muchos más elementos. A la hora de hablar, ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo acerca de quién debía ser el primero en iniciar el tema de conversación que tanto se había aplazado. No hizo falta ninguna resolución, sino que Kihyun, exasperado por la indecisión de Changkyun, comenzó sin necesidad de que le cedieran la palabra.

-No sé a qué juegas, pero deja de tomarme el pelo- un duelo de miradas se había establecido en aquel lugar entre ellos, uno por el asombro, el otro por el disgusto- No soy tan imbécil como te gustaría creer- el otro intentó permanecer calmado, pero esas palabras, así como la actitud de las semanas anteriores de Kihyun, lo molestaron bastante- pero paso de todo ya, paso de tus tonterías.

-Quisiera saber de dónde narices has sacado esa idea- Kihyun agachó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba claro que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, menos le apetecía seguir manteniendo esa conversación, y el pasotismo de este hizo que Changkyun se enervase y elevase su voz- ¿Es por eso por lo que me has estado evitando?- escuchando esta pregunta, clavó su vista en él, claramente ofendido, por lo que su antiguo compañero de colegio pausó su interrogatorio por unos instantes y disminuyó su tono de voz- ¿Por eso huiste el otro día cuando me viste?

Cuando ese comentario entró por sus oídos, Kihyun se sintió humillado. Creer que una persona por la que sentía aprecio y posiblemente algo más estaba mofándose de él por motivos que ni él alcanzaba a entender le indignaba y le hacía desconfiar de todo. 

-¿Huir? No me hagas reír. Lo único que hago es alejarme de personas que se divierten hiriendo a los demás.

-Cuanto más te escucho, menos entiendo lo que está pasando. En serio, Ki ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? ¿De verdad crees que me he hecho tu amigo exclusivamente para reírme de ti?- todo su ser temblaba, así como su voz, y los nervios provocaron una calentura febril en su cabeza, así como una presión en su frente. Tomó un vaso de agua fresca esperando que funcionara aunque fuera mínimamente, pero no resultó así.

-No encuentro otro motivo. Apareces de repente en mi vida diciendo que has cambiado por completo y que te de una segunda oportunidad e intentas que deposite mi confianza en ti para que Jooheon y tú os echéis unas risas- a Kihyun habían empezado a traicionarle las ganas de llorar y para evitarlo se mordió los carrillos por dentro de su boca, conteniendo sus lágrimas. La impotencia y la rabia que llevaba en su interior se estaban apoderando de él y no quería darle más razones a Changkyun para que se burlase de él- Tiene que ser muy divertido. 

Este, en cambio, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. En esas últimas semanas habían estado distanciándose, pero en ningún momento se atribuyó a sí mismo la culpa de ello. Sabía que Kihyun estaba muy ocupado y había pasado por un periodo de complejidades, pero no que él había afectado negativamente en este, ni que no quería verle más. Deseaba que todo ello fuera una broma, una cruel, pero que no le ocurriese nada ni con él ni con nadie. Pero era consciente de que él no era una persona que bromease con ese tipo de circunstancias, por lo que la ansiedad empezó a inundar su pecho. 

-Sé que ahora mismo no me creerás, pero de verdad, no sé de dónde ha surgido todo esto ni por qué se te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza. Te dejé claro desde primera hora que no tenía la más mínima intención de reírme de ti y mucho menos de hacerte daño ¿De verdad crees que soy tan rastrero como para volver a hablarte tras muchos años sin vernos solo y exclusivamente porque tengo tan poca vida como para dedicar mi tiempo libre a reírme de ti?- Kihyun enmudeció por completo. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no debía haber juzgado sin conocer el contexto primero, pero estaba tan cabreado y lo veía todo de forma tan borrosa que no acertó a preguntar y luego molestarse con él, en vez de actuar como lo hizo. Así que determinó que si iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba, lo iba a hacer hasta el final. 

-Oí tu conversación con Jooheon. Dijiste que no había cambiado en nada ¿Acaso eso puede significar algo bueno viniendo de ti? Vamos, no intentes engañarme con tu discurso de “miradme, he madurado, ya no voy liándome a hostias con los demás”- Changkyun ya estaba molesto, pero eso fue para él la gota que colmó el vaso. Había intentado ser razonable con él en todo momento, pero llegó a su límite.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes de qué hablábamos?- sabía que luego se arrepentiría de todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero no podía aguantarlo más. No podía seguir cargando con la desconfianza de Kihyun, no podía seguir luchando para que le creyese si no cedía- Para tu información, no era nada malo, y ni en ningún momento lo fue ¿Por qué? Porque no sé tú, pero eso de hablar mal de una persona que me gusta me parece horrible, pero veo que tienes tu cabeza enterrada en el pasado aún y a lo mejor sí que es cierto que no has cambiado nada y sigues viendo a la gente con tus prejuicios de mierda. Y no, no me hace falta ningún discurso, en ningún momento pretendía convencerte de nada, solo quería que fuésemos amigos o al menos que me perdonases por mis errores del pasado. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que hizo las cosas mal. En fin, cuando veas de una vez que ya no soy aquel crío que se iba pegando con sus compañeros y acabes de comprender que no te he odiado nunca, llámame. 

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue, dejando a Kihyun atónito. 

Toda la ira que había estado sintiendo hasta que le escuchó se convirtió de repente en tristeza y vacío. Siempre se preocupó solo por sus sentimientos, buscando en todo momento flaquezas en Changkyun, en aquella farsa que había montado porque pensaba que las cosas no le podían salir nunca bien. En efecto, cumplió con su pronóstico, lo suyo con su antiguo compañero del colegio se había ido a pique, pero aquella vez única y exclusivamente por su culpa. No solo lo había estado juzgando mal, sino que además había herido a alguien que no tenía la más mínima intención de dañarle de vuelta, todo por un miedo infundado a que estuviera siendo engañado por su visión pasada por un filtro rosa. Nunca consideró que el otro podría salir también herido por su desconfianza, y eso fue lo que acabó estropeando la demasiada buena suerte que creía estar teniendo. 

Pasaron las semanas y Kihyun volvió a su acelerado ritmo de vida, intentando estar ocupado en todo momento. Si no estaba trabajando, iba al gimnasio, quedaba con amigos o se perdía por la ciudad con motivo de fotografiar buenos horizontes. Lo que fuese, con tal de no tener que quedarse solo en casa y pensase en todos sus errores cometidos hasta la fecha. Hubo un punto en el que no le sirvió distraer su mente todo el rato, entonces fue cuando la decadencia le golpeó donde más le dolía, en su orgullo y en sus defectos. Tendía a machacarse de más cada vez que sabía que no había hecho algo tan bien como debía, y si eso afectaba negativamente a otras personas, más. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, Changkyun no le habló, aunque tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Él tampoco fue capaz de hablarle, también tenía sus motivos. Uno de ellos, el escaso orgullo que aún permanecía en él. Otro, el temor que le producía estropear más las cosas. 

Cuantos más días pasaban, más grande era la presión en su pecho por la culpa que le carcomía y más le echaba de menos. Era consciente de que había obrado mal y que, debido a unos absurdos prejuicios que había mantenido desde hacía años, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían cambiado hasta la actualidad, había juzgado terriblemente a alguien que intentaba hacer todo lo mejor posible. Pese a tener tantas ganas de disculparse y de decirle lo que realmente sentía, pensaba que Changkyun no querría oír nada de ello, sobre todo tras la discusión que tuvieron. 

Fueron sus amigos, quienes habían estado apoyándoles y apostando por la relación que existían entre ellos dos, los que le animaron a hablarle. Hyungwon y Hoseok tenían visiones diferentes respecto a ese tipo de situaciones, pero en aquella circunstancia estaban de acuerdo: ninguno de los dos había sido claro, aunque Kihyun fue el más ambiguo, por lo que debía expresarle lo que había estado ocultando desde tanto tiempo si no quería seguir dañándole. Hyunwoo insistió en que olvidase los pensamientos que tenía sobre Changkyun cuando era un niño y lo juzgase con los datos que tenía sobre su ser en la actualidad, pues, que hubiera sido un gamberro cuando era joven no significaba que lo siguiera siendo y Jooheon le pidió que no se tomara a mal su comentario, que en ningún momento fue malicioso, y que le diera una oportunidad de verdad sin preocuparse porque le hiciera daño, ya que no era ni de lejos lo que deseaba. El último empujón se lo dio Minhyuk, quien, viendo que su amigo estaba ignorando los sensatos consejos del grupo, lo zarandeó con la mismísima realidad. 

-¿Por qué sigues huyendo? No puedes negar lo innegable. Tú lo quieres y él a ti, así que, ¿hasta cuándo vais a estar con la tontería de no hablaros? – le hubiese encantado responder, pero todas las contestaciones a esa cuestión carecían de sentido cada vez que las pronunciaba en voz alta. Sin embargo, no era capaz de hacer nada respecto al asunto, el miedo lo paralizaba. 

-Te equivocas- al oír esto, suspiró por la exasperación que le producía aquello. Kihyun era la persona más cabezota del mundo y nadie podía arrebatarle el puesto- ya debe haberse hartado de mí.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás está esperando a que te encuentres mejor y podáis hablar como, no sé, personas adultas y maduras que se supone que sois?- negó con la cabeza, y Minhyuk quiso darse un cabezazo contra la primera pared que estuviera a su alcance. Sabía que debía intentar lidiar con los problemas de su amigo como él hizo anteriormente, pero también que por mucho que le aconsejase, parecía que no le servía nada. Aunque en eso se parecían, porque Minhyuk nunca escuchaba a la razón y acababa haciendo lo que el azar le dictaba. 

-También tiene todo el derecho del mundo a no esperarme. Quiero decir, he estado poniéndole a prueba durante meses, suponiendo que tarde o temprano acabaría mostrando una verdadera cara suya que resultó no tener, y me siento mal. Pero si se entera de esto…- cuando llegó ahí, paró ¿Qué ocurriría si se enteraba de ello? ¿Le provocaría más rechazo o le daría más motivos para que se riese de él, aunque supiese que no lo haría? Odiaba esa sensación de incertidumbre y de fracaso. 

-Si se entera de esto ¿Qué? ¿Va a pensar que eres idiota?

-Creo que él ya lo piensa.

-Él no sé, pero yo sí. Escúchame, Changkyun no es tonto y si te sinceras con él, entenderá que estás pasando por una mala racha y que debido a ciertas inseguridades no estabas preparado del todo para abrirte del todo, por lo que has dudado de él. Si te aprecia, te dejará tiempo y espacio para que reflexiones, y esperará hasta que le des una respuesta. Y se ve que lo hace, así que no te sientas mal por ello. Ya has pensado suficiente las cosas, es hora de que hables con él y le muestres lo que realmente llevas en tu corazón. Y si se lo toma a mal, pues que le den por culo- ante la risa inesperada de Kihyun, Minhyuk sonrió, viendo que su amigo lucía alegría en su rostro tras mucho tiempo- pero eso, tú habla con él. Si todo va bien, pues genial. Y si no, ya vendrá alguien mejor. Pero yo creo que con él irán bien, así que habla con él de una vez. Confía en mí por una vez, por favor. 

-Lo intentaré- Minhyuk soltó un suspiro quejicoso, esperando a que el otro cambiase esa expresión a una más segura y certera. Kihyun agradecía tener a un amigo como él, que estuviera ahí para todo pese a sus caracteres tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan similares, que hacían que chocasen tanto y a la vez se quisieran muchísimo, aunque no lo reconociesen y acabasen insultándose y metiéndose el uno con el otro, siempre desde el cariño. 

Quedar con Changkyun fue una ardua tarea para él. El simple pensamiento de tener que hacerle frente a aquello que le hería en el corazón y le provocaba tantos pesares y de lo que había huido durante tantas semanas se le hacía bastante duro. Se tomó su tiempo para mentalizarse y planificar lo que quería decir, aunque sabía que por mucho que lo hiciera, al final acabaría improvisando y hablando sobre la marcha. También necesitaba prepararse para que, le dijera lo que le dijese respecto a su confesión, el golpe no lo dejase muerto en combate. Pero a cada instante que pasaba, menos valentía sentía para hacerlo, pensando que ya se habría olvidado por completo de él. 

Fue Minhyuk quien consiguió que los dos se reunieran. Viendo que Kihyun no tenía la iniciativa, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no se atrevía a ello, algo nunca visto en él. Ahí descubrió que no le gustaba únicamente, además le apreciaba bastante como para volverle a herir. Cuando este se despistó, su móvil cayó en manos de su mejor amigo, quien buscó entre sus contactos a Changkyun y le envió un “te echo de menos, quiero volver a verte, lo siento”. El propietario del teléfono no tenía conocimiento de lo que el otro acababa de realizar, al menos no hasta que vio una respuesta a lo que supuestamente enviado por él que decía “¿Podemos vernos hoy?”. Lo primero que hizo fue chillarle a Minhyuk, molesto, por arrebatarle la oportunidad de intentarlo, pero él, enfadado, le contestó señalándole que, si no lo hubiera hecho él, este no habría movido un dedo y la situación habría permanecido estancada eternamente y que, de todas formas, era lo que él deseaba decirle desde hacía bastante, solo que su compañero le ayudó un poco, no de la forma más moral, pero sí la más efectiva. Aunque Kihyun odiaba que las cosas se saliesen de su cauce y los demás tomaran decisiones por él sin consultarle primero. Lo único de lo que hablaron tras eso mediante mensajes fue sobre de la hora y el lugar en los que quedarían, pues el día ya estaba claro. 

Durante las dos horas anteriores a la reunión, este quiso decirle en muchas ocasiones que eso había sido culpa de Minhyuk, que él no le envió ningún mensaje y que no quería incomodarlo. También estuvo quejándose de todo lo sucedido a su amigo, pero él constantemente le replicaba que a las horas se lo agradecería. Cuando estaban uno frente al otro, Kihyun, quien nunca callaba, en aquel momento no podía hablar. Todas las escenas posibles que había imaginado en su cabeza, todo aquello que podría haberle explicado, se evaporó de su mente. Changkyun, tras un rato con sus ojos clavados en su compañero del colegio, tampoco fue capaz de decir nada, pero sus actos expresaron todo lo que con palabras no podía, y en un impulso, lo atrajo para sí en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Impulsivamente también, el otro lo correspondió y permanecieron así durante unos minutos. Lo único que fluía eran la brisa veraniega del atardecer y las lágrimas navegando por sus rostros. Echaban de menos esa sensación tan embriagadora, los aromas que los rodeaban, la ternura que transmitían. No solo no habían olvidado aquello, sino que se intensificó debido al tiempo que habían estado sin hacerlo. 

Una vez separados, Kihyun empezó a disculparse. Por lo que había hecho Minhyuk, aunque él realmente deseaba haber hablado con Changkyun mucho antes, por dudar de él a pesar de que no le dio ningún motivo para que desconfiase y sobre todo, por aquellos comentarios tan hirientes que soltó por su boca la última vez que se encontraron. Entonces, fue el otro quien se disculpó, diciendo que también fue demasiado brusco con lo que dijo y que no tendría que haber tardado tanto tiempo para hablarle, pero que estaba esperando a que tanto él mismo como su amigo se hubiesen serenado y así poder dialogar sobre aquel asunto con más calma, como realmente merecía ello ser tratado. Volvieron a abrazarse tras ello y Kihyun preguntó aquello que llevó tanto tiempo cuestionándose pero que temía verbalizar.

-Changkyun, necesito que seas sincero conmigo.

-Siempre lo he sido ¿Por qué no lo iba a ser ahora? – asintió y, a continuación, tragó saliva aun teniendo la boca seca. Estaba notoriamente nervioso y las manos le sudaban. 

-Lo que dijiste la otra vez…- ante esto, Changkyun parpadeó y acto seguido, clavó su mirada en él, esperando con ansias por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar- lo de que te gusto ¿Es cierto o solo fue por el cabreo del momento? 

-No fue ni el mejor momento ni la mejor forma de decirlo, pero como he dicho, siempre he sido sincero contigo. 

-Esa ha sido una manera muy diplomática de contestar- ambos sonrieron. Cada vez sus cuerpos estaban más cerca, por lo que podían ver con mayor detalle sus expresiones, los restos de sus lágrimas en sus caras, la curva de sus labios y sus dientes, sus miradas intensas y, sobre todo, la expectación y los anhelos. 

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí o sigo siendo para ti un crío?

-Sigues siendo para mí un crío, pero siento lo mismo por ti que tú por mí, si te sirve- en cuestión de segundos, sus brazos estaban en los cuerpos de la otra persona, pero sus ojos seguían conectados entre sí y sus voces danzaban dulcemente en las orejas ajenas. 

-No había contemplado esa opción, no sabía que me gustaba alguien con mal gusto. 

-Ni yo que eras imbécil- hizo una pausa, observó a aquel que estaba delante de él y que sonreía como alguien a quien le había tocado la lotería y volvió a hablar- en realidad miento. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. 

-¿Entonces es ahora cuando nos besamos?- Kihyun rodó sus ojos, pero su faz pasó del asco a una felicidad al fin exteriorizada cuando se acercó al otro por completo, sus labios se fundieron y sus narices rozaron por la dulce posición. Ambos llevaban deseando que aquello sucediera e irradiaban alegría una vez que llegó ese momento a sus vidas. 

Las horas volaron desde que quedaron y confesaron sus amores, dolencias y pesares. Changkyun aprovechó ese momento para aclarar lo que dijo en la infame conversación con Jooheon. Con lo dicho, hacía referencia a ciertos rasgos de su cara, como su sonrisa tan abierta o su nariz tan chata, o psicológicos, como lo magníficamente organizado que era y la envidia que le producía. También dejó claro que de ninguna manera lo odiaba, así como nunca lo odió en el colegio, sino que lo trataba como un rival aunque fuese demasiado bruto como para mostrarlo amistosamente. Kihyun se arrepintió más que nunca de lo dicho, pero el otro lo consoló, afirmando que en parte seguía siendo culpa suya por no ser tan claro como le hubiese gustado. Por último, dijo que hubiera deseado hablarle antes, porque desde que dijo eso se sintió mal y lo echó de menos, pero que sabía por Hyunwoo y Minhyuk que había estado muy ocupado y no quería entorpecer su trabajo ni su vida en general y que quería dejarle tiempo para que pensase todo con calma y se sintiese mejor, lo cual hizo que el otro dejase una retahíla de besos por su rostro y posteriormente dijese que él nunca molestaba, sino que le hacía feliz. En ocasiones charlaban sobre otros aspectos que habían dejado por comentar y en otras, miraban la noche estrellada. Cuando no hacían ninguna de las dos, recuperaban el tiempo perdido con pequeños besos y caricias, y, entre ambos, roces más pasionales. Quién les diría que dos niños que se repelían en el colegio y se tiraban de los pelos porque uno era un gamberro y el otro un repelente acabarían paseando agarrados de la mano y demostrándose lo mucho que se querían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin hago update! Pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que he tardado en subir el último capítulo, pero han pasado muchas cosas. Entre que estuve de exámenes (¡He aprobado todas las asignaturas de este cuatrimestre, hurra!), que he estado con otros proyectos (un social media AU 2park, un fic de Wonhee x Dodo, etc etc) y que fui al concierto de Monsta X en Madrid (mejor experiencia de mi vida, la verdad), no he tenido tiempo ni para vivir. También influyó la falta de motivación y en cierta forma la tristeza al saber que muy poca gente me lee, pero bueno, lo importante es que mis historias le gusten a quienes las lean, así que con ello me doy por contenta. He tardado bastante en subir contenido y me siento fatal, pero eso es lo que ha sucedido principalmente. Ahora intentaré volver a Flores delicadas y subiré otros proyectos a medida que los vaya escribiendo. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que os guste todo. 
> 
> Como siempre digo, los kudos y los comentarios se agradecen bastante, sinceramente. Y si queréis contactarme, estoy por @wonboowoon en Twitter y por @capricuin en Instagram. Cambié de redes sociales porque necesitaba también un cambio de aires, pero podéis encontrarme en esas dos. 
> 
> ¡Un saludo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Vuelvo a subir el capítulo con cambios y mejoras. Cuando lo subí por primera vez no estaba muy conforme y me quedé con bastantes dudas, así que ahora que lo he editado, me he quedado más tranquila. Espero que ahora os guste mucho más.  
> Si podéis darme kudos y dejar comentarios de ánimo, lo agradecería muchísimo. También tengo Twitter (estoy de hiatus pero podéis enviarme MDs), que es xrounnie. 
> 
> Gracias por todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
